


Let Us Adore You

by Lime_Line



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, drista is also here, i guess?, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: "Wait!"Wilbur puts his arm up to stop Techno from shooting Dream making him let out an annoyed snarl. Wilbur walks over to Dream before standing right in front of him."Yes darling?"Dream gulps down his fear, staring straight at Wilburs dangerous chocolate brown eyes in a small hushed voice he whispered:"I want to make a deal. In exchange for my sisters life I'll sell myself to you instead, just leave them alone" The confidence he had before was gone in a blink of an eye when Wilbur gave him a smirk, eyes glinting with lust he looks at Techno who only gave Wilbur a small nod.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 18
Kudos: 441





	Let Us Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Either this is staying as a drabble or I'm turning this into a story, title will be changed later once i come up with a better one.

Dream lets out a tired sigh before combing his hand through his messy blonde locks, walking down the busy road with a bag of groceries in his hand he drank his warm coffe in the other. Having only five hours sleep he was very much tired and sleep deprived but as a college student having two part time jobs just so he could feed his younger sister and an excuse of a father was stressful. He rubs his tired eyes as to try and get rid of the tiredness and to fully wake up did not work making him huff in annoyance. The plastic bag in his hand contained a few vegetables and some noodles that he'll have to cook for dinner, hopefully it's enough to fit for the three of them.

As he approach his house he took out the spare house keys in his breast pocket before smelling the strong smell of booze and liquor making him gag, disappointment was also written all over his face. He unlocks the front door only to be met with beer bottles scattered around the place, dirty laundry was all over the place and he saw a group of roaches eating a slice of pizza in the corner. He closed the door behind him before heading over to the kitchen where he placed the groceries he bought on the dining table. Deciding to clean the mess he grabs a broom on his way out of the kitchen. He starts by cleaning the hallway, throwing the away the nasty old pizza in the trash and throwing away the dirty laundry inside the laundry room before sweeping the floor. He heard loud snores coming from the room upstairs but paid no mind and continued his work. Before he knew it the house was now clean and spotless making him huff with pride, he just has to wait before all his hard work gets goes to waste again.

Coming back to the kitchen he grabs a pot and filled it with water before setting it on top of the stove to start the fire. He took out the noodles from the plastic bag and dumped it inside the boiling pot of water after opening the packet with a pair of scissors. He heard footsteps approaching him so he turns around and saw his sister tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Dris, how was your sleep?" He asks softly before messing with Drista's hair making her pout. She combed her hair clean before sitting down on of the chairs. Observing her brother as he cooked their dinner while humming a small tune that came to his mind.

"It was nice, how'd your day went?" Dream shrugs "Stressful but it could be worse. Just glad that my boss let me out early" Drista frowns and decides to change the subject by telling her older brother about her day. How the teacher praised her work in class, how she beat everyone in dodgeball and how she almost had a fight with her bully. Dream listened to her stories while mixing the noodles, laughing or wheezing every once in a while when she told him something funny. They heard their dads loud cussing and stomping footsteps coming down the stairs making them quieten down as he came inside the room. To afraid to anger their own dad, the siblings had a silent agreement to try and do anything to please their him as to not get beaten up.

Their dad left the room as quickly as he came before walking over to the living room only to lay down on the old and dusty sofa befote turning on the t.v, switching the channels on the t.v he stops to a certain channel which is a sports channel. The siblings lets out a sigh of relief but continued to stay quiet. After Dream finished cooking dinner he puts on a pair of mittens then grabs the hot pot to set it down on the dining table. Drista helped by grabbing three sets of bowls and forks then lays them down on the dining table. Dream called their dad and told him that it was dinner time before sitting down in a chair across from Drista.

He filled their bowls with equal amounts of the noodles before giving one to Drista, he took his own and starts to dig in. Drista looks pleased as lets out sigh seemingly enjoying their small but delicious dinner, soon their dad came in the room with a bottle of booze in hand making the two siblings tense. Their dad sat down on the last remaining chair before grabbing his fork and starts eating his portion of dinner quietly.

The atmosphere around the room was awkward and tense but their dad didn't seem to care as he kept eating while Drista played with hers. Dream ate slowly and tried not to make any eye contact with his dad or even Drista by looking down at his bowl of noodles. After dinner was done their dad once again left the kitchen and head over to the living with a new bottle boozs in hand mumbling something incoherent. Dream washed their dirty dishes with soapy water while helping his sister do her homework, the tense atmosphere was gone and was now replaced with a calmer and more suitable one that the siblings very much enjoyed.

They head upstairs to take a nap as Dream's absolutely exhausted and was close to falling, he looks at his dad and saw him to busy drinking his life away making him sigh. He kissed Drista's forehead goodnight before shooing her away to sleep in her room, feeling the soft cushion as he flopped on his bed he felt sleep finally take him and soon he was out as a light.

Next morning came and the cycle was repeated. Dream stood up from his bed to stretchi his sore muscles, hearing the satisfying cracks he went to his bathroom and to brush his teeth. After he was done he turned on the sinks water before washing his face, grabbing a face cloth he wiped away the water from his face while staring at his owm reflection. Pale skin, bags under his eyes and it looked like he became skinnier. He only shook his head before leaving the bathroom to grab a new set of clothes to change in.

He left his room and checked on Drista and saw her sleeping peacefully, he smiled at his own sister before making his way downstairs only to be met with beer bottles once again scattered around the place. He furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head in disappointment but made his way to the kitchen to cook some pancakes for breakfast. Grabbing a large bowl, a spoon, the pancake mix, milk and an egg he starts making the pancake batter. While he made the pancake batter he heard his phone ring so he quickly stopped what he was doing to answer his phone and saw that Sapnap, one of his friends, was calling him. Answering the phone he was met with Sapnap's loud and boisterous voice making him remove his phone from his ear.

"Dream!! Where are you?" Sapnap whined out making Dream chuckle as he poured a decent amount of pancake batter on the pan. "I just woke up and I'm makjng pancakes right now, I'll be there in half an hour so stop whining you big baby" Once the pancake starts to have small bubbles he flips it with a spatula to cook the other side of the pancake, hearing the pancake sizzle he grabs three plates before setting them down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh right, George's sick today so he won't make it in class" Sapnap informed him, Dream nodded his head but remembered that Sapnap couldn't see him so he lets out a small hum instead. He spent his remaining time cooking pancakes while talking to Sapnap on the phone, once the three plates were stacked with pancakes he and Sapnap said their goodbye's so that Dream could eat. Drista won't be awake till later because her school starts later then his, so he quickly ate his pancakes then wrote down a small note before jogging up the stairs to grab all of his necessary stuffs such as his bag and the spare key to the house. He puts on his shoe's then walks down the stairs purposely missing two steps at a time as he made his way to the front door.

"I'll be going now" Dream said to no one as he opened the door and left the house. He saw Sapnap waiting for him by their porch while playing with his phone, when Sapnap saw him he had a large smile on his face before standing up to dust away any dirt on his pants.

"Geez, took you long enough you pissbaby" Sapnap teased his friend earning a small punch on his shoulder, he then starts whining to Dream how he's so cruel and mean earning himself a half heartedly eye roll from him.

"Shut up Sapnap and for the last time, stop calling me a pissbaby" The two now start their journey to their school, their walk was filled with chatter and jokes as they walked down the busy road sometimes bumping on to older people. The day wasn't very exciting as Dream did nothing but listen to his teachers boring subjects, after school was done Dream said his goodbye to Sapnap and ran to his work. The sky grew dark then light rain came but Dream didn't mind as long as it didn't grow stronger.

After getting yelled at by a customer and almost getting fired on the spot, Dream walked home grumbling on his way as he kicked away small pebbles not caring if he hit any people. When his house came into view his heart dropped when he saw the front door open. No one leaves it open and he told his sister many times not to open it or to let in any people that she didn't know. He dashed his way to his house worried for his own family and saw that the door was forcefully opened. Was there a robbery? Is the robber still in his house? He ran to their garage and grabs a metal pipe in his hand, he makes his way to their front door and peaks inside.

The house was a mess, messier then normal actually. Furnitures were flipped upside down and small pieces of broken bottles were scattered around the place. He makes his way inside as quietly as he could checking the living room first and saw no one there, the t.v was still on as it played a footage of a game of football. He was about to turn around when he felt something or someone press a heavy object at the back of his head making him freeze, a gun click was heard and a monotone voice rang in his ears.

"It'd be a very wise decision of you to put down that metal pipe in your hands before i shoot your brains out with this gun" Slowly but surely he puts down the metal pipe and brought his hands up.

"Where's my sister and what did you do to her?" He snarls before he got kicked on the back of his legs making him cry out in pain forcing him on his knees, his arms were grabbed aggressively and forced them behind his back with the gun getting pressed further into his head.

"She's fine dollface, just knocked unconscious" He felt his intruder tie his wrists tightly with a thick rope, he grunts in pain when the rope got to tight, feeling the rope dig into his flesh. The intruder grabs his collar before dragging him to the kitchen where his dad lay on the ground, covered in blood and bluish-purplish bruises littered his all over body. He gulps down the bile that was forcing its way out of his mouth, he then noticed that someone else was inside the room other.

Poofy brown locks with chocolate brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, he sure looked attractive but this isn't the best time to simp for someone. "Ah Techno, glad to see you're finally here! Oh who's the little cutie you have there?" Dreams captor threw him beside his bleeding dad, worry struck him like a bus when he remembered, why should he worry about this excuse of a father who did nothing but drink and sleep all day leaving his eldest son to do all the work. He took a glimpse at his captor and noticed that he had bright pink locks, the color didn't hurt his eyes as it wasn't that bright and beautiful but deadly red eyes thats gaze bore into his skin.

A hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look at the man with brown hair. "My, oh my, what a beauty you are, darling. Shame you'll have to die along with this pig" Horror struck Dream like a lightning bolt when he found out he was going to get killed. The brunette inched his face closer to Dream to take a better look before putting a finger on his bottom, his brown eyes were filled with lust and need making the blonde shudder.

"Stop scaring him Wilbur, he's already shaking like a leaf" Wilbur scoffs before glaring at Techno who only rolled his eyes and glared back, while the two were having a silent battle Dream finally found his courage and asked: "What do you want from us?" Voice shaky and quiet, the two males attention now turned to him. Techno walks over to him, shoe's clicking every step he took before stopping in front of Dream only to get his hair grabbed aggressively. Whimpering in pain the pinkette seemed to like his reaction as a smirk replaced his frown.

"You really playing dumb here don't you dollface?" Seeing the confusion on the blondes face Techno thought that maybe the attractive blonde really had no clue what's happening. He lets go of Dreams hair before crossing his arms, he kicks the bleeding body beside him as hard as he could which earned him a satisfying pained groan.

"You owe our family a lot of money, a hundred grand to be exact"

"A h-hundred grand? How? I don't even remember owing anyone money, a hundred grand even!" Dream exclaimed, bewildered eyes and jaw open as the brothers look at each other.

"It's your bastard of a father who owes us money, kept trying to contact this asshole just so he can pay the money he owes us" Wilbur kept stomping his brown dress shoe's on the body beside Dream in frustration.

"He was supposed to pay three months ago but he never paid us back. Our dad's just as furious as us"

"T-then I'll pay you! I'll pay the money my dad owes your family, just give sometime!"

Wilbur suddenly laughs, leaning on his knees to catch himself from falling beforr wiping away his nonexistent tears. He kneels down in front of the blonde haired beauty before caressing Dreams left freckled cheek with one his hand. Dream freezes, eye's shaking as he lets Wilbur do his thing to afraid of the conscience that'll happen to him if he didn't.

"Sorry darling, but we already gave your dad a lot of chances. We were even being nice but he took advantage of that didn't he? We don't another same result"

Ah fuck, Dream now starts to panic thinking of ways to convince the two males to not take his and sisters life as Wilbur stood up from his position and stood beside his brother. Dream doesn't care about his dad, they can do whatever they want to him just not Drista. Racking his brain for options Techno now points his gun at Dream's head, ready shoot with his finger hovering the trigger before the blonde yelled out:

"Wait!"

Wilbur puts his arm up to stop Techno from shooting Dream making him let out an annoyed snarl. Wilbur walks over to Dream before standing right in front of him.

"Yes darling?"

Dream gulps down his fear, staring straight at Wilburs dangerous chocolate brown eyes in a small hushed voice he whispered:

"I want to make a deal. In exchange for my sisters life I'll sell myself to you instead, just leave them alone" The confidence he had before was gone in a blink of an eye when Wilbur gave him a smirk, eyes glinting with lust he looks at Techno who only gave Wilbur a small nod.

"Ahh, father dearest will be furious with us for taking a hostage but we simply couldn't pass this deal, right Techno?"

"Just shut up and knock him out, we're already wasting time. We can dral with Phil once we get home"

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket Techno"

Before Dream knew it a blunt object hit the back of his head knocking him unconscious. The last thing he saw was Wilbur and Techno's faces who gave him sly smirks.

"We're gonna have so much fun with you"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to array on discord for giving me this prompt.
> 
> Also join our discord!  
> https://discord.gg/BXEsBtCj5V


End file.
